


养鼠后记

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	养鼠后记

养鼠后记。

 

 

对于金泰亨而言，这似乎是一个过分香艳的早晨了。

下身的濡湿感使得金泰亨瞬间清醒了不少，尚且沉睡的欲望被纳入湿热之处，那条灵活的小舌舔弄着柱身，扫过表面的经脉，不时用柔软的喉咙口挤压着顶端，那埋在口腔中的巨物逐渐变得挺硬。

金泰亨掀开被子，便看见自家小妖怪跪于他腿间，双手捧着他的性器卖力地侍弄，眼角泛着些红，涎水沾满下颚的诱人模样。

“泰亨——你醒了？”

偏金硕珍还满眼无辜地抬头与他对视，直起身时候，那虚披在小妖怪身上的条纹睡衣向下滑了一截，美好的肌体与胸前那两团显眼的红晕呈现在金泰亨眼前，使得他呼吸一滞，鼻腔间传来一阵温热。

“你——又是做什么？”

金泰亨毕竟也是个身心成熟的成年人，几经自家小鼠撩拨，即使他是圣人也难以坐怀不乱了，他握着金硕珍的后颈将小妖怪拎至自己面前，咬牙切齿地询问着。

“泰亨果然是不喜欢我的……呜……饲养这么久都不肯碰我！一定是我不够可爱——或者是泰亨在外面养了别的鼠鼠了……！”

金硕珍湿漉漉的眼里盛满了委屈，小妖怪耷拉着脑袋，指尖搓捻着身下的被单，嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨着不解风情的饲主。

“早知道泰亨这样！我就——就不会跟着你回家了！亏我那么喜欢你……你还凶我……”

这自作聪明的小笨蛋。

金泰亨总算是理解金硕珍最近的行为与小心思了，他叹了口气，伸手抚摸着小妖怪蓝灰色的头发，末了还安慰似地轻拍着他的脑后。

“小家伙，听我说，我是怕会吓到你，毕竟你还是只什么都不懂的小妖怪，也是因为喜欢你才忍着不碰你的。”

金硕珍倏然抬起头来，眸子变得亮晶晶的，却还是佯装恼怒地鼓起两颊，不重不轻地从指甲抓挠着金泰亨的手背。

“泰亨是傻瓜——哼，毕竟，如果你不碰我就代表你不愿意和我结成契约啊……这样我随时都有可能会跑掉的。”

原来妖怪界是有这种规定的吗，金泰亨想着大概是自己不像先辈那样精通妖怪之事，不免感到愧疚，抚摸着缺乏安全感的小妖怪，垂首在他嘴角留下一吻。

“所以泰亨是愿意的……！”

得到饲主回应的小妖怪彻底放肆起来，用小腿夹着金泰亨的腰部，臀部向后蹭了些，那根依然火热的性器恰好被夹在臀缝间，金硕珍探出舌头舔了舔下唇，拖着音喊他。

“泰亨——可以享用了——”

小妖怪都主动到这个地步了，谁再忍着就是孙子。

 

 

金泰亨不清楚金硕珍是从哪里学到这些小手段的，总之他开始慎重考虑禁止小鼠妖看电视的事情了。

金硕珍不知从哪里寻来两根绳子，在金泰亨手腕上绕了几圈后将末端系在床头，凶巴巴地威胁他不许挣开，随后维持跪坐在人身上的姿势，合拢两条白净的腿，将金泰亨的器物夹在大腿内侧蹭弄着。

“泰亨舒服的话，要给我买甜食哦？”

那绳子绑得并不紧，或许是可爱的小妖怪怕勒痛了他喜爱的饲主，只挽了个松垮的结，金泰亨的欲望被金硕珍照顾得极好，与细腻的腿侧皮肤相摩擦，产生异样的快感。

“泰亨……你怎么还不出来啊……腿要麻掉了……”

金硕珍那处的皮肤被磨得发红，那根灼热的巨物却仍杵在他腿间，不见有释放的迹象，小鼠妖不免灰心丧气，索性身子一歪，趴在金泰亨胸前不肯动了。

“我家小鼠累了的话，只好换饲主为你服务了。”

金泰亨轻而易举便挣开了腕部的束缚，揽着小妖怪的腰肢置换了他们的位置，金硕珍被人压在身下，小声地埋怨着饲主的耍赖，却还是放软了身子任人摆弄。

“以前没发现你是只小淫鼠，太可惜了。”

金泰亨握着金硕珍的腿窝令他将臀部抬高些以露出那张合的小口，小妖怪也配合地用小腿夹着金泰亨的腰部，在人手指探入他体内后委屈巴巴地哼着。

“你要温柔点……我怕疼的。”

金泰亨永远拿金硕珍这般可怜模样没辙，只好先委屈着自己胀痛不已的小兄弟，耐心地给初尝情爱的小妖怪开拓，另一只手则抚上他欲望的前端抚慰着。

“唔唔……好舒服的……”

天赋异禀的小淫鼠很快便陷入了情欲中，前后同时被照顾的舒爽感令金硕珍不住轻颤，下意识地挺着腰去迎合人手指进出的频率。

“快喂饱我……泰亨……”

金硕珍又在顶着纯良的表情说着露骨的话语了，小妖怪湿润不堪的后穴明显不能满足于现状，收缩间呼唤着更大的物体去填满它。

“真是只吸人精气的小妖怪……！”

金泰亨已经忍到极致了，无法再多等一刻，拔出手指便扶着涨热的性器挺进了那磨人的内里，嫣红的软肉立刻凑上来，缠着他的阴茎将其往更深的地方引。

“太痛了……！呜……泰亨是大骗子……”

金硕珍闭着眼不敢看那狰狞巨物进出自己体内的香艳场景，却悄悄探手去抚摸着他们相接的那处，湿腻液体沾了满手心，呆愣的小妖怪盯着自己的手掌瞧了一会儿，竟探出舌尖去舔弄掌间的液体，末了还回味似地砸吧着嘴巴。

金泰亨被这具有冲击性的画面刺激得险些直接射入人体内。

无论如何也不能把这引人犯罪的小家伙放出去了，金泰亨这样想着，尝试着在小妖怪体内抽插起来，金硕珍起初难受地直蹬小腿，逐渐适应后，委屈的痛呼转为舒爽的轻吟，像只小鼠爪在金泰亨心窝处抓挠。

“泰亨……再快点……再用力一点操我……唔……？”

被捂住了嘴巴的小妖怪疑惑地瞧着满头大汗的饲主，两只湿漉漉的眼睛不解地眨巴着，金硕珍悄悄地探出舌尖去舔金泰亨的手心，反被人一记重顶撞得直呜咽。

“以后不许再看那些乱七八糟的影片！”

 

 

金硕珍的耳朵极其敏感，每当金泰亨舔咬那处，小妖怪便会兴奋地浑身轻颤，后庭本能地收缩，身体也染上了可人的红色，微张着唇喊金泰亨的名字。

“嗯……！泰亨……”

性器顶端屡次碾过体内的敏感点，金硕珍本能地揽紧身上人的脖子，身前的欲望随之得到释放，白灼沾满了金泰亨的腹部，同时他的内壁也一阵收缩，将人的巨物吞得更深了些。

“给我……！”

小妖怪的黏糊劲儿上来了，夹紧后穴不让金泰亨撤出，撒着娇要人射进来，金泰亨也被柔软的内壁吮得极爽，索性随了小妖怪的意愿将精华灌入他体内。

“啊……好舒服……”

餍足的小鼠妖眯着眼向饲主索吻，搂着金泰亨的手臂不肯松开，小腿仍缠在人腰部上下滑动着，伸出一截小舌舔弄着金泰亨的侧脸。

“原来公鼠鼠也可以生小鼠的吗……我的肚子好胀哦。”

金硕珍抚摸着被人精液撑得鼓起的腹部，询问着金泰亨难以回答的问题，小妖怪接着翻了个身，因腿间的湿腻感不适地皱着眉头。

 

 

金泰亨抱小妖怪去浴室清理的时候也没少遭罪，情爱过后的金硕珍异常黏人，半刻也不愿意从他身上离开，金泰亨只好托着小妖怪的臀部将他拥在怀里，偏偏小妖怪还舔舔这里摸摸那里，非把金泰亨蹭硬了才肯罢休。

金泰亨本想按着小妖怪再教训一回这惹火的小家伙，金硕珍却嘀咕着太困了要睡觉，扭着身子就是不让金泰亨碰他，最后索性一蜷身子变回原型了，圆乎乎的白毛小鼠卧在人手心里呼呼大睡，那根细长的小尾巴则缠在了人手指上。

 

 

养了只撩完就跑的小色鼠是什么感受，金大师表示自己有苦难言。

 

 

END.


End file.
